


MW:GTH timeline

by HelmetParty



Series: Mari Williams (Goes To Hell!) [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Disorganized timeline of my OC series. Will be constantly changed and updated as I edit.





	1. Concept Art, Reference Sheets, etc

7/20/19

\--

8/13/18

\--

2/9/19

\--

2019

\--

2019

\--

2019

\--


	2. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated 7/20/19

MAIN CAST

Name: Mari Nancy Williams

Birthday: 2/17/1999

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Personality type: INFP-T

Mental Illness: Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, generalized Anxiety, Panic disorder, C-PTSD, ADHD, CSA and abuse survivor

Physical Illness: Rosacea, chronic back and shoulder pain

Family: (Italic for dead) Jennice Williams (mother), _James Williams (father)_

* * *

Name: Ephraim Jonas

Birthday: 1/12/2050

Sex: Female, but is OK with any pronouns

Sexuality: Lesbian

Personality type: INFJ-A

Mental Illness: PTSD, panic disorder

Physical Illness: none

Family: (Italic for dead) _Ephriam Jonas Culpute (mother)_

* * *

Name: Mirror

Birthday: //

Sex: Female presenting

Sexuality: Pansexual

Personality type: //

Mental Illness: //

Physical Illness: None

Family: (Italic for dead) Jurras (brother)

* * *

Name: Jurras

Birthday: //

Sex: Male presenting

Sexuality: Bisexual

Personality type: //

Mental Illness: //

Physical Illness: //

Family: (Italic for dead) Mirror (sister)

* * *

SUPPORTING CAST

Name: Dr. Gene Avezzo, "Hailer"

Birthday: //

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Personality type: //

Mental Illness: Psychopathy, more TBA

Physical Illness: 

Family: (Italic for dead): //

* * *

Name: Selena McCain, "Star"

Birthday: //

Sex: Female

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Personality type: //

Mental Illness: None

Physical Illness: //

Family: (Italic for dead)

* * *

Name: Sara Touma

Birthday: //

Sex: Female

Sexuality: //

Personality type: //

Mental Illness: //

Physical Illness: //

Family: (Italic for dead) //

* * *

Name: Argo Gavino, "Demon Boy"

Birthday: //

Sex: //

Sexuality: //

Personality type: //

Mental Illness: //

Physical Illness: //

Family: (Italic for dead) //


	3. Arc alignment

Currently, the story is split into six parts.

ARC I: Enter Death

[Mari is introduced as a bullied young girl. She has enough and decides to kill her rapists outside of school one day as they follow her home. The night before, the time traveling Jurras gives her powers and tells her she’s the only one who can save the world. She goes to school the next day and kills them. She then becomes nearly unstoppable as she robs stores, hurts innocents and kills. She is stopped by SoPI. She is captured.]  
  


ARC II: SoPI 

[See: timeline (reminder to link)]  
  


ARC III: NEW WORLD

[Mari and the gang create the mansion. See: timeline]  
  


ARC IV: MARI WILLIAMS GOES TO HELL

[Mari is forced into Hell. She has to escape by going through all nine levels and living. She makes it to 3 before Ephriam summons her to fight the first of three, where she’s easily defeated because of Maris new found powers] 

ARC IV P.2: MARI RETURNS

[Slice of life vibe as Mari, along with the help of Ephriam, forcibly take power as leader. She begins her life as their commander and plans for two and three. Mari and Ephriam become close. Torture arc begins.] 

ARC V: COLD DAY IN HELL

[Mari and the gang prepare for third as two is killed before even getting to earth. There is an active count down timer. They’re trying to figure out who three is. The world is being overrun. Torture arc concludes.]

FINAL ARC: DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY

[Mari and Mirror fight. Mari reverses time and forces Mirror to become a child again. Jurras no longer is alive in this world. He jumps to another universe (forever) giving Mari her powers, thinking she’ll save the world.]


End file.
